Is Home Really Where The Heart Is?
by ElaineDex
Summary: Major Lorne looks to the future, but can't help taking a look back too. Short one shot done as a challenge - slight spoilers for Enemy At The Gate.


Title : Is Home _Really_ Where The Heart Is?

Date : 16 September 2010

Author : ElaineDex

Rating : K

Warnings : None

Synopsis : Major Lorne looks to the future, but cant help taking a look back too.

Genre : Hurt/Friendship/Angst/Comfort

Disclaimer : Unfortunately, Stargate Atlantis is not mine, Dr. Ellie Harrison on the other hand, is.

This one shot was done for a challenge on LJ. Thought I'd share.

**Is Home **_**Really **_**Where The Heart Is?**

Major Evan Lorne stood in the doorway to the balcony behind where his C/O and some of his other colleagues were stood admiring the magnificent Golden Gate Bridge.

His eyes wandered from his friends and he cast his gaze over the huge structure.

He sighed deeply as he took in the sight. The clouds were grey, the sun trying to break through them and the water was relatively calm, if you took away the ripple effect that the city landing had caused that was.

'Not much change here,' he thought rather cynically.

He had been born in San Francisco, but he hadn't considered it home for a very long time now. There was just too much water under the, well, bridge to call it that any more.

At least as far as he was concerned there was.

He folded his arms across his chest as he thought about the people who waited for him in this place some called 'home'.

He adored his sister and he regretted that he had yet to see her two sons, his nephews. If he could have visited sooner to see them then he would of done, but there had been no real opportunity, or so he told himself.

Deep down he knew that he had put off coming back to this place because he hadn't wanted to see his mother.

When he had been a kid, they had enjoyed spending time together and he would always be thankful to her for the time that they had shared and for her teaching him how to paint. What he could never thank her for though, was the way she had turned her back on him when his father had passed away some eight years ago.

He knew that his mother blamed him for his father's death. She had said that having a son in the USAF was a worry that they could have done without. They hated his long absences with very little or no contact and she made it quite clear at the funeral that his choice of career had been the main cause of her husband's death.

Evan and his sister knew differently of course and that their father's untimely death had had more to do with an unhealthy lifestyle that included too much alcohol and not enough drive and ambition to do anything with his time following him being laid off from his job as a Manager in a successful publishing company.

It all weighed heavily on Evan's shoulders though and he sighed deeply as he considered a life back on earth without his mother being a part of it. He knew that although nothing would change, in as much as he obviously still wouldn't see her, it would feel different because they were now in the same galaxy.

An arm going around his waist jolted him from his thoughts and he looked down at Dr. Ellie Harrison as she snuggled against his side.

"Hey," she said and he smiled and put an arm around her shoulders and with his free hand he ran a hand lovingly over her swollen belly.

"Hey you two," he said, still unable to believe that within the next two months he would become a father himself.

Ellie rested her head against his shoulder and placed a hand over his heart.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, knowing that if they could have splash-landed anywhere but here then Evan would have been happier.

"I'm alright," he replied and Ellie sighed, knowing him better than that, but for now she let it lie.

"I wonder what will happen to the city now that we're back on earth?" she wondered out loud. "We've had some adventures haven't we."

"I'm not sure what'll happen to her and yes, we have had some amazing times," Evan agreed, his arm tightening around her shoulders as he continued, "but whatever happens now, we'll always have each other."

Ellie tilted her head up and he brought his lips down to hers, his kiss tender as the sunlight finally broke through the clouds overhead, bathing them and their friends and colleagues in a warm glow.

The future was coming and all they could do was embrace it and deal with it like the team they all were…together.

The End


End file.
